


"Loving you it's easy cause you're beautiful..."

by Louqraven



Category: Quotidien (TV) RPF
Genre: Dément - Freeform, M/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 09:39:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12385629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Louqraven/pseuds/Louqraven
Summary: Ca y est voilà du Dément !Des OS divers et variés qui j'espère vous plairont.





	"Loving you it's easy cause you're beautiful..."

**Author's Note:**

> Ceci est le détail du déroulement de la soirée à Rome du point de vue de Hugo et Vincent, n'hésitez pas à aller lire l'OS auquel il fait écho : le chapitre Week end à Rome (Bartheill) dans "A titre personnel on est plutôt proches"
> 
> Bonne lecture !

Songfic : Magnificent - Hurts

Vendredi

La pluie se déchaînait contre la vitre du train qui emmenait Hugo et Vincent à Rome en ce vendredi soir. L’humoriste, plongé dans un roman, caressait distraitement le bras du jeune journaliste, rompant le contact entre eux momentanément à chaque tourne de page.

Hugo releva les yeux du Corriere Della Sera en soupirant : qu’il se trouve en France ou en Italie ; toujours des mauvaises nouvelles. Il fallait vraiment qu’il décroche et qu’il profite de son week-end… 

Il jeta le journal sur la tablette devant lui et posa les yeux sur Vincent. Le jeune homme adorait l’observer pendant qu’il lisait, c’était dans ces moments qu’il était le plus vrai. Les émotions qui se succédaient sur son visage, provoquées par de simples mots fascinaient le journaliste.

Il sourit en remarquant le front de Vincent se plisser de concentration. Puis soudain, sans crier gare, des larmes apparurent aux coins des yeux de son ami, larmes qui roulèrent bientôt sur ses joues et se perdirent dans sa barbe négligée, faisant écho aux gouttes ruisselant sur la vitre du wagon.

Vincent referma lentement son livre en secouant la tête.

– Qu’est-ce que c’est beau… et qu’est-ce que c’est triste.

Hugo sourit mais ne répondit rien, laissant Vincent à son émotion. Il ne savait jamais vraiment comment réagir dans ces moments-là, même s’il admirait la sensibilité de Vincent jusqu’à l’envier parfois.

– Désolé, je vais m’en remettre, je ne voudrais pas plomber l’ambiance, poursuivit l’humoriste en s’essuyant les yeux.

Hugo lui serra maladroitement l’épaule et lança soudain avec entrain :

– Allez, souris ! On est à Rome, rien ne pourra gâcher cette dernière soirée !

Vincent éclata de rire, la bonne humeur d’Hugo était contagieuse.

***

En arrivant sur la place où ils s’étaient donné rendez-vous Hugo repéra tout de suite Martin qui lui faisait signe à l’abri d’une tente de restaurant, le sourire aux lèvres. Juste à côté de lui, Yann semblait frigorifié dans son ciré jaune.

– Ça va mon petit canari ? lança Vincent à son patron en lui faisant la bise.

– C’est bon Vincent, Martin m’a déjà charrié… sourit Yann.

Hugo haussa les sourcils :

– C’est Martin qui charrie maintenant ?! Il était vraiment temps que j’arrive !

Il partit d’un éclat de rire et ébouriffa les cheveux du jeune reporter.

– Très drôle, vraiment… répliqua Martin en secouant la tête. Bon, vous êtes sympas mais on gèle depuis un quart d’heure, ça vous dit d’aller manger une pizza ?

– Quelle originalité !

Martin fusilla Hugo du regard. 

– L’écoute pas, tu sais bien qu’il adore faire son intéressant, intervint Vincent en faisant mine de jeter un regard affligé à Hugo.

Les rires des quatre amis résonnèrent sur la place déserte.

***

Hugo planta sa fourchette rageusement dans sa pizza alors qu’en face de lui Yann s’étouffait presque de rire après une énième taquinerie de Vincent. Le jeune journaliste détestait par-dessus tout ce sentiment qui le saisissait à chaque fois que Vincent montrait de la complicité avec un autre que lui… Toujours cette sensation d’être de trop, d’être délaissé, ce pincement infime à hauteur du cœur, cette envie de le serrer dans ses bras, de le capturer, de le garder pour lui, seulement pour lui. Pourtant le jeune homme savait pertinemment qu’il n’avait rien à craindre de Yann. Les regards que ce dernier lançait à Martin, assis à côté de lui, en disaient long. 

Hugo inspira profondément pour tenter de se calmer, sans succès. Il avait BESOIN du contact de Vincent, immédiatement, éperdument. Problème : il ne pouvait atteindre l’humoriste, assis en diagonale de l’autre côté de la table. Le jeune homme se pencha alors, faisant mine d’attraper la bouteille de vin rouge et d’un geste (mal)adroit la fit basculer, inondant la nappe blanche et le t-shirt, de la même couleur, de Vincent. 

– Oh Vincent je suis désolé ! s’exclama Hugo tel un acteur studio hors pair.

Il se précipita une serviette à la main et entreprit de frotter la tache pourpre s’étalant du torse au bas ventre de Vincent.

– Ouais c’est ça, t’es désolé murmura malicieusement Martin juste assez fort pour que la tablée puisse l’entendre. 

Vincent oscillait entre la gêne et la satisfaction, rendre Hugo jaloux était un de ses jeux préférés, et que ce soit sur le plateau ou en dehors, ça marchait à chaque fois ! 

L’humoriste saisit la main d’Hugo, se leva et lança à Yann et Martin :

– Je pense qu’un détour par les toilettes s’impose, ne nous attendez pas !

***

Ce qu’un vieil Italien avait indiqué à Yann comme étant le bar le plus « branché » de Rome était en fait un vieux karaoké. Hugo s’arrêta à la porte et s’exclama :

– On aurait dû se méfier du rital, je rentre pas là-dedans !

– Allez, viens, pour me faire plaisir ! le supplia Vincent en agrippant ses cheveux clairs pour l’attirer plus près de lui.

Après quelques secondes de lutte intérieure Hugo finit par entrer dans l’établissement à la suite de l’humoriste en traînant des pieds, suivi par Yann et Martin. Face à Vincent il n’avait décidément aucune volonté…

***

– Empooooorté par la fooouuule qui s’élaaannnnce et qui daaannnse…

Vincent faisait le show, micro à la main au milieu de la scène tandis que les trois autres enchaînaient les verres pour tenter d’oublier l’interprétation catastrophique de Sarà perché ti amo par un couple d’anglais. La technique semblait fonctionner car Hugo appréciait presque la prestation de Vincent et se surpris à fredonner le refrain de Piaf, qui était pourtant très éloigné de son style de musique.

Trois verres plus tard Hugo était sur scène avec Vincent et tous deux s’époumonaient sur Con te partiro dans un italien approximatif, leurs joues se frôlant de temps à autre au-dessus de l’unique micro. Alors que la dernière note de la chanson retentissait les lèvres de Vincent vinrent durement à la rencontre de celles du jeune homme. Hugo, oubliant le bar, oubliant tout sauf Vincent, passa les mains dans les boucles épaisses de l’humoriste et lui rendit son baiser avec fougue. 

En cet instant Vincent n’était qu’à lui, pas d’ex à l’horizon, pas de chanteur suspect, pas d’humoriste pour venir le distraire. Hugo aurait pu rester dans ses bras durant des heures si Yann n’était pas venu lui taper gentiment sur l’épaule. 

– Euh les gars, nous on y va, Martin se sent pas bien. 

Il fixa Hugo en attente d’une réaction, qui ne vint pas. Le journaliste semblait figé, les yeux mi-clos et quand Vincent relâcha son étreinte autour de lui il manqua de s’effondrer.

– Je crois qu’on va y aller aussi, lança l’humoriste en riant.

***

Dans la nuit romaine silencieuse quatre silhouettes se découpaient sous les réverbères. 

Deux grandes et deux plus petites, comme assorties par paires.


End file.
